Indiana Jones
by Nande-chan
Summary: Después de mucha insistencia, Harry por fin lleva a Draco al cine. Fic hecho por el cumple de Perla Negra.


**Spoilers de Indiana Jones And The Kingdom Of The Crystal Skull.**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, obvio, Indiana Jones tampoco. Fic inspirado en _Manual del perfecto gay _de Perla Negra.

Este fic es un regalo para Perla Negra (regalo que cumplió su misión, porque ella dijo que le había gustado :) ). Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera con él.

Beteado por sirem. Gracias nena.

* * *

Le había tomado más de una semana convencer a Harry para ir al cine a ver la nueva película de Indiana Jones. Para lograrlo, se valió de varios métodos, ya que Harry no cedía. Comenzó con el conocido "Harry, Harry me llevas al estreno, me llevas al estreno" y repetirlo hasta el cansancio. Sin embargo, Harry solo se cambiaba de lugar o simplemente no le hacía caso.

Como esa táctica había fallado estrepitosamente, decidió poner su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado. Éste había sido bautizado como _el plan_ _poner cara de gato con botas de Shrek. _Cuando Harry descubrió el nombre, se prometió, por enésima vez, ser más selectivo con las películas que compraba. Pero, una vez más, el plan había fallado.

Draco no entendía qué pasaba, sus estrategias no estaban funcionando como debían y no paraba de preguntarse qué estaría mal con ellas. En este punto, mi estimado lector debe comprender que la principal razón por la que los planes de Draco fallaban era que dichos planes ya habían sido sobreexplotados. Habían sido utilizados tantas veces para cumplir el más mínimo capricho de Draco, que Harry ya los conocía a la perfección yhabía alcanzado un estado de _inmunidad a la insistencia y pucheros marca Malfoy. _Inmunidad que, dicho sea de paso, era muy difícil de conseguir.

Pero, Harry no contaba con el hecho de que Malfoy lo iba a engatusar, utilizando para ello una de las mejores sesiones de sexo que Harry había tenido.

Cualquiera pensaría que, en esta situación, Draco se habría salido con la suya, como casi siempre, pero Harry solo se había dejado querer.

El motivo de tanta impasibilidad era que, cuando se enteró del estreno de la nueva película de _Indiana Jones, _había corrido a comprar un par de boletos para la premiere, sabiendo que le encantaría a Draco. Sin embargo, esto no iba a detener a Harry de divertirse un poco a costa de su novio. Y ésta, fue la razón real por la que los planes de Draco no funcionaban.

**18 de mayo, 6:00 p.m., Odeon Cinema de Leicester Square.**

- ¿No estás emocionado? Por fin vamos a poder ver a Indiana Jones en una gran pantalla. – Decía Draco, completamente feliz y contradiciendo el estado natural de un Malfoy. Si Harry no supiera que Draco era fanático de Indiana Jones, seguramente pensaría que estaba enfermo y se preocuparía.

- Claro que estoy emocionado. – Aunque la verdad, Harry no estaba precisamente entusiasmado por ver la película. El hecho de que Draco y él estuvieran en el cine era más que suficiente para él.

Draco estaba tan eufórico, que le comenzó a contar a Harry todas las curiosidades que sabía sobre _Indy. _Que si en el borrador su nombre original era Indiana Smith. Que su papá odiaba el apodo. Y así siguió por un buen rato, hasta que las curiosidades evolucionaron en teorías sobre lo que Indiana pudo haber hecho con el Santo Grial.

A Harry le encantaba ver a su novio tan feliz, pero llegó un momento en el que tanta felicidad y detalles lo habían abrumado. Por lo tanto, aplicó la táctica _palomitas._

- ¡Mira!, ¡palomitas! – Aun no había acabado decirlo, cuando Draco ya estaba formado y dispuesto a comprar el bote de palomitas más grande. Satisfecho por el éxito obtenido, Harry caminó hasta donde estaba.

Después de aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos, treinta segundos y veinte centésimas de segundo (según la cuenta de Draco), por fin entraron a la sala.

Harry juraba que había visto a Draco saltar un par de asientos y amenazar a algunos muggles. Sin embargo, todo había sucedido tan rápido, que él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en decirle a Draco que se controlara.

La película ya había comenzado y, por más esfuerzos que hacía, no podía apartar los ojos de su novio. Es que, observar a Draco era de lo más divertido. Cuando Indiana utilizaba el látigo, Draco lo imitaba. Cuando Jones ponía aquella sonrisa tan burlona, la que aparecía en el rostro de su fiel admirador era idéntica.

La película, más que otra cosa, parecía un diálogo entre Indiana y Draco. A cada diálogo le seguía una respuesta. Además, cada que _Jonsito_ se enfrentaba a los malos, Draco susurraba cosas como "¡sí!, Indiana en acción" o "la verdad los malos pelean bien, pero Indiana es mejor". Cada pirueta era secundada por un pequeño movimiento y cada golpe era seguido de una mini representación.

Draco era todo un espectáculo, y Harry pronto notó que no era el único que lo veía embobado. Al menos la mitad de las dos filas de atrás lo observaban. Todas esas personas susurraban sobre su novio y, entre esos susurros, los que más le divirtieron fueron los que emitían un grupo de chicas.

- Perla, ya deja de mirarlo tan fijamente. Se va a dar cuenta.

- Pero es que es tan divertido y tan guapo. Ve la forma en la que mueve el látigo y la manera en la que imita las peleas. ¡Es única!

- Eres un caso perdido…

Los cuchicheos siguieron, pero Harry dejó de prestarles atención y nuevamente se concentró en Draco.

Dos horas más tarde, salían de la sala. Draco estaba tan emocionado, que la conversación parecía un monólogo.

- ¿Te fijaste cómo escapó brincando las cajas? Fue espectacular. Luego, durante la prueba de la bomba atómica, solo a él se le hubiera ocurrido esconderse en un refrigerador, ¿no crees que es un genio?

- Sí Draco, pero siendo realistas…

- Y después, cuando su hijo lo lleva en la motocicleta y son perseguidos…

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta que, aunque quisiera, no podría opinar sobre la película.

- ¿Sabes qué fue lo único que no me gustó? –Preguntó Draco, aparentemente concluyendo su largo monólogo.- Lo de los extraterrestres. Entre ellos y la nave oculta en las ruinas, no me cabe la menor duda de que los guionistas se inspiraron utilizando ciertas sustancias. Pero no importa, Indiana Jones siempre será Indiana Jones, con o sin extraterrestres.

Harry se quedó callado, sabía que, aunque Indiana Jones tuviera el argumento de una telenovela, a Draco le seguiría gustando.


End file.
